


卒業式

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Graduation, High School
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: 二人はそれぞれの制服のボタンを交換した。 いつか幸運をもたらすことができると言われているものだ。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 4





	卒業式

「卒業おめでとうございます！」 校長はさくら高校の卒業式を締めくくりながら言った。

今日は春の晴れた日だ。この町で桜が満開になったんだ。

ツウィは当時最高の卒業生になった。 彼女は多くの人々から賞賛を受け、優雅なスピーチをした。

「さくら高校生の皆さん、いつまでも、絶対忘れません。3年間誠実に教えてくれた先生方に感謝いたします」とツウィはスピーチを締めくくった。

さくら高校は、女子校生に人気の私立学校だ。 市内の大きな大聖堂によって直接管理されている。さくら高校と呼ばれるこの寄宿学校は、市内で最高の学校の1つだ。

「ツウィちゃん！」 彼女の後ろの女の子が叫んだ。 ツウィはすぐに振り返った。 彼女を呼んだのは湊﨑紗夏だったことがわかった。 ツウィのクラスメートだ。

「紗夏？どうしたの？」 ツウィは尋ねた。 

「ツウィちゃん、卒業おめでとう！東大に入りそうね？」 紗夏は元気に答えた。 

「そうだ。紗夏は？」ツウィは尋ねた。

「やっぱり、うちはこの町に出ないよ。ここに近く大学に入るつもりだ！」と答えた。

「ツウィちゃんはすごい！日本一の大学に入学できる！嫉妬している！」 紗夏は言った。

「ははは、ありがとう。この町でも自身の成功の道が見つかるでしょう！」とツウィは答えた。 

紗夏は制服からボタンを外した。「ツウィちゃんにあげる！」笑顔で言った。 

ツウィはびっくりした。

紗夏とツウィは高校2年生の時にデートしてた。ツウィはこの高校の1学期を終えて紗夏に近づき、2年生の高校に上がるとようやく始まった。

高校のラブストーリーはとても甘いと言われてる。紗夏とツウィはかつて非常に相性の良い恋人だった。 この美しいカップルは、常に多くの人々の切望されたカップルだった。 二人の物語はとても甘かった。紗夏はいつもツウィと一緒に図書館で勉強し、ツウィはいつも紗夏と一緒に学校の屋上で昼食をとった。 

しかし、3年生ある日、ツウィは紗夏に別れるように頼んだ。サ紗夏は何日も泣いて悲観的だった。 ツウィが決めた理由がわからなかった。 その時から、ツウィはもう紗夏を知らないかのように振る舞った。

「あの時、なぜツウィちゃんが私を捨てたのかわかりった。ツウィちゃんが正しい選択をした。好きな大学に行くことができ、自分の道を選ぶことができるから」と紗夏は笑顔で言った。 

ツウィは紗夏に微笑んだ。 「分かってくれてありがとう。ごめんね、酷いことをした」とツウィは言った。 

「ううん、別に酷いことじゃないよ」と紗夏が答えた。

「これ、私も、制服のボタンをあげる。高校時代を彩ってくれてありがとう！」 ツウィは言った。

二人はそれぞれの制服のボタンを交換した。 いつか幸運をもたらすことができると言われているものだ。 


End file.
